Twist in Life
by AwkwardGirlKacii
Summary: This is when Macy is not all jonas crazed and is normal. Will love be the same for her or will she have to twist some things around? Pairings Macy/Nick, Joe/Stella, Kevin/Anya
1. Jonas?

_**Me: Ok I own nothing of the Jonas brothers! And I put my own little twist to it!**_

***Macy's P.O.V***

I'm just going to my locker when I see Nick jonas! I don't react I don't like him like those crazy fan girls. OMG he's coming right to me. Oh how

about I act like one of those crazy fan girls? Oh but not too crazy how about I faint.I've been praticing how to faint for a long tome. Ok here he

comes. "Hi do you know where locker 708 is?" "Yeah, it's..." I looked at my locker number. Oh joy, it's 707. "Right next to mine." I tried not to

frown and smiled nicely. "Thanks. Oh, I'm nick." He said extending his hand out. I took it nicely. "Macy." I flushed as some girls walked by,giggled

and looked at me. I noticed that I was still holding his hand and let go."Oh, uh, I have to go to lunch. See ya." I waved and walked away but I

didn't notice I dropped my bracelet.

***In Lunch***

**"Macy Misa please come to the office." **I heard through the intercom. What's happining? I went there and you wouldn't belive who was there.

The whole Jonas band and a pretty blond girl. "Yes?" I asked the princable."Hello Macy, as you know that we were getting new students." I

nodded my head. "Well here they are. This is Joe,Kevin, and Nick jonas with their friend Stella Malone." There was a combination of 'Hi's and

'Hey's.I smiled and waved at them. Serously Monday is not my day. How can this get any worse? Please tell me! "I would like you to show them

around the school." Ok thanks for the answer. "Ok." I said. "Come on guys." I said waving them to come on.

"Oh and Macy don't forget the talent show tommrow!" "I won't!". We were walking and talking when a few girls came by and started taking

pictures and asking 'Jonas' for autographs. "Hey!" I yelled and they all stopped and looked at me. Hey this might work. "Ok I'm showing them

around and you should go to whatever class yall have." They still didn't move. "Ok let's try this agian. If you don't get your butts to class-" Thats

when they started to leave. "Wow." Kevin said looking at me like I was his hero. "Yay Macy!" Stella said clapping. I played along and curstyed.

"Thank you thank you." I said. "Thanks for saving us mace."Joe said. Yay I have my own nickname! Ok Monday is getting better. "So their's a

talent show tommrow." Stella said. "Are you going to be in it?" she asked me. "I don't know I don't do well in front of crowds." Isaid looking away.

"Why?" Nick asked. "In fourth grade I was in the talent show and when It was time for me to go on a few boys got a bucket of water and

splashed it on me making every one laugh." I could ofsworn that I was about to cry because the group hugged me. "Thanks guys that really

helped." the Boys let go but stella was still hugging me tightly. "Stella...Can't...Breath..." she let go and I was gasping for air."Sorry Mace!" "It's

ok. Come on let's get going." "Wait." Nick said. "Yeah?" I said tilting my head a bit "You dropped your bracelet when you were walking to lunch."

he gave it to me and I sorta blushed a little."Thanks." I said quickly hugging him. "Ok Let's go."

***In the outside room***

"Ok that's it." I said smiling. "Um, Macy." Joe said. "Yeah?" "Were having a sleepover and we were wondering did you want to come?" I looked at

them and stella was pleading me with her eyes. "Well..." I pretended to act like I was saying no. "Ok!" Stella ran up and hugged me. "This is going

to be so much fun!" "When is it?" "Saturday." "Ok I'll tell my mom."

_**Me:That was cool so far. Plz comment!**_


	2. Penny

_**Me: Sorry I havn't been updating! It has to do with school and my B-Day just passed on the 30th of October and stuff *Happy 12th B-**_

_**Day to me!* anyways why don't I stop talking and get on **__**with **__**the story! ok this time it's nick's P.O.V then macy's so enjoy!**_

_**Nick's P.O.V**_

"Joe why would you invite a girl we just met?" I nearly yelled at him. "Well don't blame me she's cute!" Well that's Joe for ya'. "Do you think I should get a monkey?" Me and Joe stared at our oldest brother. "How

were you the oldest?" Joe told kevin going to call stella. I walked over to my bed and plopped down on it.

_***A/N: sorry nick's P.O.V is so short but i'll get better!***_

_**Macy's P.O.V**_

I just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs 'I'm going to a jonas sleepover!' I went in the kitchen and saw a note from my mom. "Be back soon I love you ~Mom" Wow my mom has been on alot of work

trips. Anyways I went to my room and packed my stuff just to be prepared. Then my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hello can I speak to macy?"

"That's me, who is this?"

"Hey Mace it's stella!"

"Hey! how'd you get my number?"

"Long story short, Phone book."

"Oh so whats up?"

"Packing for the sleepover. you?"

"Same i'm super excited!"

"Yeah I can't wait until saturday! 5 more days!"

"Yeah. Oh i got to go see you tommrow!"

"Wait do you need a ride to school I saw you walking."

"Umm. Sure thanks! I'll give you my address."

after I gave her my address we said bye and I got to packing agian.

**_Tuesday_**

***ring ring* **

"Hello?"

I said bouncing on one foot trying to get my sneaker on.

"Macy I'll be there in five minuets!"

"I'll be ready in five minuets."

"Kay bye."

"Bye"

I hung up, got my messenger bag,keys and when I got outside Stella was already there. "Wow five minuets is like 50 seconds to you." I saidgetting in her car. "Well I'm fast." then we drove off. When we got to

the school the three brothers were there. "Hey guys!" stella said applying her millonth layer of lipstick."Hey stells." they all said. I walked next to stella. "Hey." I said waving. "Hey mace." Only Joe and Kevin said

that. "Ok, whats up?" Stella asked eyeing nick strangly. "Nicky's mad at me." Joe said acting like a baby. "Aww poor Joey." Stella said patting his head. Igiggled at how they were acting. "Macyyyyyy!" "Joe-yyyy!" I

said mimicking his tone. "Tell Nicky to stop being mean!" "Nick?" He looked like he was just staring at some other girl."Nick?" I waved my hand infront of his face. "Don't worry mace he's just staring at penny."

"Who is she?"Kevin pointed at a girl with the same color of hair as mine but a little ligher and was talking to her friends. "Oh... Why?" "It's in the 'Nick fall in love with a girl' phase." Joe said finally snapping nick

back to earth. "Wh- Oh hey mace. Hey stella." "Ok I got to go see you guys later." I said waving and walking to my locker.

_***A/N Surprise! one of my presents to you guys! Am I great or what! lol***_

_**Stella's P.O.V**_

After I saw Macy walk off I had to go to. "Ok I guess I'll see you guys later ok?" "Bye stells." Ok now I just have to catch up with macy and ask her what that was all about. "Macy!" she turned from her locker and

wiped her eyes. "Hey Stella." Ok somethings deffently wrong. "Ok whats up?" "Why do you think-" I gave her an intence stare. "Stella...Ok! I'll tell you if you just stop that staring at me." Yay I love being me. "Ok

you know how nick is all gaga over penny?" "Yeah." "Umm I kinda like Nick." "OMG!" I sceramed and hugged macy. "Ok tell me everything! When did this happen? How long-" Just before I was about to finish the

bell rang. "See ya stella!" she ran to her next class. "Oh well I'll get It out of her later." I went to my next class.

_**Me: Yay I have finished my chapter! I hope you guys liked it! you know what to press to get more surprises!**_

**\/**


End file.
